Lazo de confianza
by Manekineko Tsukino
Summary: (LEMON y YURI) (post manga y crack) Sango y Kagome suelen hablar de sus experiencias sexuales hasta que una noche se dan cuenta que existe cierto deseo entre ellas. ¿Qué pasa cuando se van solas a unas termas? ¡Nuevas formas de afecto entre amigas son posibles!
**Contexto:** Han Pasado 5 años desde que Kagome regresó del futuro. Las gemelas de Sango tienen 9 años, su hijo varón tiene 5 años. Kagome e Inuyasha tienen 1 hija de 4 años. Kagome tiene 23 años y Sango 24. Rin tiene 15 y acaba de irse con Sesshoumaru.

 **Nota:** Este fic responde al Reto de febrero San Follarín del foro Siéntate. Hay varios fics de lemon con parejas crack y están en competencia :3 En este link puedes echarle un ojo a todos y votar por tu favorito:

www fanfiction net/topic/84265/148160524/1/VOTACI%C3%93N-Los-Mmjmmjmjmjmj-Fanfic-s-Retos-Awards

(quita los espacios y agrega puntos)

 **Nota 2:** Si este fic llega a ganar el concurso, les agregó un pequeño epílogo *guiño, guiño*

 **Nota 3:** Este fic se publica en la página oficial de fanfiction(punto)net. Si lo encuentras en otra página, denúncialo, es robo.

ooooooooooooooooo

Un hermoso día de otoño terminaba en el Sengoku. Como cada semana, la familia de Sango y Miroku cenaba con la familia de Kagome e Inuyasha. Sin embargo, un día antes, los aldeanos de un lugar cercano habían solicitado los servicios de sus respectivos esposos para exterminar un demonio y por lo tanto, las chicas estaban muy exhaustas y habían cenado sin ellos. Cuidar a 4 niños no era tan fácil, sobre todo ahora que ya no tenían la valiosa ayuda de Rin.

Como un milagro muy esperado, las 4 criaturas se encontraban durmiendo ya mientras las jóvenes madres terminaban de cenar.

Kagome suspiró tan alto que sacó de sus pensamientos a Sango

\- ¿Pasa algo, Kagome?

\- Soy muy joven para estar casada, tener hijos y sentirme tan cansada. -Dijo pesadamente la azabache más para sí misma que para responderle a su amiga. AI notar que Sango la miraba con sorpresa, se apresuró a explicar.

-No me malinterpretes, Sango. Yo amo a Inuyasha y a lzayoi. Pero cuando acabo tan cansada como ahora, me pongo a recordar cómo eran las cosas en el futuro.

\- Ah, claro -recordó Sango las pláticas anteriores con su amiga -Mujeres independientes, casándose mucho más grandes que ahora.

\- Sí. La verdad es que lo único que deseo es un poco de tiempo para quererme a mí misma. Consentirme...

\- Te entiendo de manera triple -contestó Sango suspirando.

Mucho había cambiado desde el regreso de Kagome A pesar de sus labores como madres, las chicas compartían mucho tiempo juntas y platicaban de todo, incluso de sus vidas sexuales.

Al principio Sango se resistió mucho a hablar del tema, pero Kagome se lo tomaba con tanta naturalidad que Sango terminó abriéndose al tema poco a poco. En realidad Sango era una mujer muy sensual y apasionada. La perversión de Miroku se había visto, por fortuna para él, alimentada por Sango, quien poco a poco fue revelando que en la cama, ella era mucho más atrevida que el monje.

Esa noche, aunque estaban cansadas, ya sobre los futones, Sango y Kagome estaban cuchicheando. Al menos tenían la fortuna de tener hijos con el sueño pesado.

\- Vamos, Sango - dijo una divertida Kagome - Juguemos a contar nuestras historias. ¿Recuerdas que esta vez hasta estuvimos a punto de ponernos retos?

La exterminadora contuvo una carcajada al recordar semejante barbaridad.

-Bien. Te contaré lo que hice la última vez. - Le respondió Sango al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba y miraba al techo. Siempre miraba a otro lugar menos a los ojos de su amiga para evitar arrepentirse.

Kagome encontró ese sonrojo como encantador. De pronto, casi como un condicionamiento, Kagome comenzó a sentirse excitada. No era la primera vez. La verdad es que después de un tiempo de contarse historias íntimas, Kagome comenzó a sentirse excitada al imaginar las escenas que le describía su amiga, aunque por supuesto que nunca se lo ha confesado. De hecho, hasta ahora, Kagome ni siquiera había tenido el tiempo de cuestionarse porque le pasa eso, aunque parecía un poco lógico, contar esas cosas era CASI COMO una forma de pornografía con palabras. Pensarlo así le avergonzaba un poco pero no creía que estuviera mal sentirse así.

\- La última noche que Miroku y yo estuvimos solos - comenzó a relatar Sango - él estaba muy cansado pero yo sabía que no tendriamos otra oportunidad así, sin los niños, entonces tuve que encontrar una manera de motivarlo...

-¿Y entonces? - le preguntó juguetona Kagome al notar que a Sango le estaba ganando el pudor.

Aunque Sango nunca la mirara ella, conforme seguía su relato siempre comenzaba a soltarse y fluía mucho mejor su hablar.

-Yo comencé a tocarme -continuó Sango -Para llamar su atención, me acosté y me quité algo de ropa…

En un giro totalmente inesperado, Kagome abrió los ojos como plato cuando Sango comenzó a removerse y con cada palabra, sus manos se posaban en su propio cuerpo para representarlo.

\- Me rocé los pechos, abrí las piernas y me toqué, justo así cómo tú me contaste alguna vez. Es cierto que se siente muy bien. Me acaricié en círculos y luego lo miré.

Después de haberse toqueteado todo el cuerpo tan lenta y sensualmente, Sango por primera vez miraba a los ojos de su amiga Kagome. En ese momento, Kagome jamás se había sentido como ahora, prácticamente mojada de la entrepierna. Ambas chicas se miraron y de pronto Sango rompió el contacto de su mirada de lava y ahogó un grito, para después taparse el rostro con las manos.

-¡Discúlpame, me deje llevar! ¡Qué vergüenza!

Kagome se quedó muda por un segundo, miró al techo con el corazón acelerado y trató de calmar aquella situación tan extraña.

-¡No te preocupes! Yo entiendo… - alcanzó a decir Kagome casi tartamudeando.

Se hizo silencio y una brisa fría paró los pezones de Kagome, recordándole lo excitada que estaba. Ya no podía decir nada. Cuando se sentía así de excitada, hasta ese momento algo que solamente le había ocurrido con Inuyasha, ya no podía controlarse, dejaba de ser ella y se entregaba a su instinto. Pero esto era diferente. Y mucho. Sango no solamente NO era su esposo, sino que era una mujer. Kagome nunca se había sentido atraída por una chica. Hasta ahora.

El silencio se hizo tan denso que Sango estaba a punto de disculparse cuando de pronto alguien entró de golpe a la cabaña. Era Miroku y un agitado lnuyasha. Miroku se comportaba como un maniaco del silencio para no despertar a los niños pero lnuyasha se veía tenso.

-Te encargo Miroku, sólo por hoy -dijo bruscamente el hanyou. Tomó a Kagome y se la llevó cargando sin previo aviso.

Kagome sabía lo que pasaba. lnuyasha había olido su excitación.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo? dijo malhumorado su esposo en cuanto llegaron a su propia cabaña

-Soñando -contestó de inmediato una febril Kagome. Eso no era mentira… sólo que no le diría que de manera más exacta, estaba en medio de una fantasía imposible. El medio demonio no cuestionó nada más y se abalanzó contra Kagome para hacerla suya. Ese olor en ella lo mataba.

Kagome se sintió aliviada de poder entregarse a su instinto con la persona "adecuada", aunque no pudo evitar tener en la mente a su amiga Sango todo el tiempo...

A la mañana siguiente, Inuyasha y Kagome se preparaban muy temprano para ayudar a sus amigos con los niños cuando un gracioso Inuyasha soltó:

-Ayer temí que estuvieras con alguien más, pero sólo estabas con Sango, así que no hay nada de que preocuparme.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -respondió Kagome comenzando a molestarse, para empezar, por esa actitud celosa y después, por hacer menos la presencia de Sango.

Inuyasha soltó una risa insolente y le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Pues es una mujer, sería una cosa imposible, yo sólo debo preocuparme de otros especímenes machos.

Kagome estuvo a punto de soltarle muchos abajo y otros insultos por ser tan insensible y además ignorante… pero antes de soltar la primer palabra, una muy loca idea le vino a la mente, a lo que cambió radicalmente su expresión de enojo a una sonrisilla forzada.

-Tienes razón… Inuyasha.

El aludido no pudo más que sentirse orgulloso de él mismo.

Kagome sentía que se volvería loca, pero eso no le impedía sentir emoción y felicidad. Aquella idea que cruzó su mente la tenía al borde entre sus fantasías y la moral tradicional: Irse con Sango a un lugar lejano, sin esposos y sin hijos y explorar ese deseo que estaba segura las dos sentían… ¿o no? Tenía que asegurarse de alguna manera que Sango pensaba lo mismo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sango se encontraba lavando algunos utensilios mientras Miroku cuidaba a los niños a lo lejos, en la pradera. Ella podía observarlos desde donde estaba. Entonces vio como Kagome e Inuyasha llegaban. Sango se sonrojó al recordar la escena de la noche anterior.

Además, no podía evitar sentir tanta culpa… aquel relato había sido un invento, nunca sucedió. Miroku nunca estaba cansado cuando se trataba de sexo. No tenía idea de por qué dijo lo que dijo, excepto que había algo que sí era verdad. Sango había estado tocándose algunas veces cuando se bañaba sola, y mientras lo hacía, siempre le venían a la mente las historias, las palabras y la imagen del cuerpo de su amiga Kagome.

Sango estaba muy cansada ya de darle vueltas al asunto. Hasta ahora se había limitado todo a unos cuantos orgasmos con ella misma en el baño. Ahora le parecía que había cruzado una línea y que tal vez Kagome empezaría a tomar distancia con ella.

Estaba atormentándose tanto, que no se dio cuenta cuando Kagome llegó a su lado y la saludó muy contenta.

-Kagome, sobre lo de ayer, yo… -Sango no terminó su frase porque Kagome la abrazó y de manera muy sutil, pegó todo su cuerpo al de ella. Sango quedó en shock y le temblaron un poco las piernas.

-Sango, no hay ningún problema con eso. Ninguno. Dime… ¿te gustaría que tú y yo nos consintiéramos un día para descansar de nuestros deberes?

Kagome se separó de su amiga y la miró de frente y a los ojos. La castaña estaba muda. Su cuerpo respondió en automático.

-Si quiero

Kagome le guiñó un ojo y le dijo que ella se encargaría. Entonces se fue a hablar quién sabe qué tantas cosas con sus esposos.

Sango estaba confundida. ¿Qué había sido eso? No sabía. Lo que sí sabía, es que esa mujer era su amiga, su mejor amiga. Confiaba en ella y se sentía reconfortada. Kagome era muy inteligente y sabía muchas cosas sobre el mundo que Sango nunca llegaría a comprender. Tal vez, en el mundo de Kagome, ese tipo de sentimientos y sensaciones entre mujeres eran normales… tal vez cumplir tus fantasías también. Sango se tranquillizó entonces. Sonrió. En ese momento decidió que simplemente confiaría en Kagome.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome había aprovechado el buen humor de su marido y la sabia comprensión del monje Miroku para convencerlos de cuidar a los niños mientras Sango y ella se tomaban un día en unas termas no muy lejos de la aldea. La idea era estar sin deberes y recuperar energías.

Kagome también se asesoró con la sacerdotiza Kaede para crear una barrera que mantuviera alejados a cualquier demonio (o ser humano imprudente) y le permitiera a las chicas relajarse realmente.

Todo era perfecto. Sango casi ni lo podía creer y se sentía nerviosa. ¿Totalmente solas? Ese pensamiento le hacía sentir un mareo de la emoción.

Sus esposos las acompañaron hasta la barrera y les desearon un buen día. En el fondo, ambos hombres estaban muy preocupados por quedar a cargo de los hijos, aunque se lo debían a las chicas, a pesar de todo no eran tan cabezotas.

Sango y Kagome no hablaron de "aquel tema inquietante" durante las primeras horas. Para Kagome, eso era parte del plan. Ambas estaban realmente tensas, necesitaban relajarse antes que nada. Las chicas tuvieron una especie de picnic con muchos bocadillos dulces, platicaron de todo un poco y rieron a montones. Luego prepararon sus cosas para entrar en las termas.

Sango fue la primera en entrar, cuidándose de la mirada de Kagome. Ya antes se habían visto desnudas pero esta ocasión parecía ser diferente y Sango no pudo evitar el pudor. Kagome, en cambio, entró en el agua como siempre, ante la mirada de Sango que de no ser por la temperatura del agua, se hubiera descubierto como sonrojada.

Había llegado la hora de hablar, Sango confiaba mucho en su amiga y precisamente por esa razón debía decirle lo que pensaba.

-Kagome… tú eres mi mejor amiga - comenzó a decir Sango - Y yo realmente amo a Miroku. Sé que sabes eso y lo entiendes bien, así como yo sé que tú amas a Inuyasha.

-Si Sango, lo sé -sonrío Kagome- estamos enamoradas de ellos -Al decir eso, se dio cuenta de lo incómodo que en realidad era hablar del tema.

Tenía que sincerarse, así que continuó hablando.

\- Tú también eres mi mejor amiga y te tengo un afecto especial. Debes saber que todo lo que sucede entre nosotras es sólo nuestro, un compartir que nadie más que nosotras siente y entiende. Eso no cambiará nunca, ni tampoco afectará nuestras relaciones con nuestros esposos o nuestros hijos.

Eso había sonado muy poco conquistador, nada sensual, y sin embargo era sincero.

-Sango… si quieres preguntar algo, hazlo. Sabes que seré sincera contigo siempre.

Sango escuchaba a su amiga como si de ello dependiera su vida. No tenian que explicarse a qué se refería todo este conversatorio. Le causaba tranquilidad saber que no había problemas matrimoniales de entrada, ni sentimientos mal entendidos… pero aún le pesaba una idea en la cabeza.

-¿Esto es algo normal? ¿Está bien? - preguntó Sango mirando el agua y en voz angustiada pero baja.

Kagome se acercó para abrazar a su amiga.

-Sí, es normal. En mi época sucede mucho… -Kagome enmudeció de pronto.

Esa respuesta en realidad necesitaba muchas otras explicaciones. "Es normal aunque mucha gente lo critica" "Está bien aunque eso es cuestionable por estar casadas" Pero tenía otra respuesta de la que también estaba segura, aunque de más joven nunca la entendió. "Es posible. Es posible otras formas de afecto, amor y sexo en la amistad y el compromiso que no se limitan al sistema que hemos aprendido" pero eso sólo era más complejo de explicar a Sango. Se les acabarían las horas, y sentir su cuerpo tan cerca le pedía a gritos pasar a la explicación práctica.

Sango sintió calidez en el abrazo y le correspondió, dejando en contacto directo ambos cuerpos desnudos bajo el agua. Se quedaron así un rato, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando el agua y la respiración de la otra.

Kagome comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Sango, muy suave, apenas roszándola con las puntas de los dedos. Luego, con una sonrisa hundió su cara en el cuello de Sango, quien hizo lo mismo. Ambas sentían escalofríos al tener la respiración de la otra sobre la piel de su cuello.

Era una noche cálida y antes habían preparado una especie de tienda de campaña (idea de Kagome) con muchas mantas acogedoras en el interior. Kagome lo recordó y masajeo un poco la espalda de su amiga mientras seguían sin romper el abrazo. Sango se hizo consciente del roce de los pechos de su amiga contra los suyos y no pudo evitar dejar soltar un ligero gemido.

-Vamos a nuestro refugio, te secaré -le susurró Kagome. Se separaron y la azabache tomó la mano de su amiga para dirigirla.

Ya dentro, Kagome continuó dirigiendo a Sango con la mirada. De alguna manera, el lazo que las unía hacía que pudieran comunicarse sin palabras. Sango se sentó y Kagome se arrodilló para secar delicadamente el cabello de la castaña… después el cuello, los hombros, los brazos y los pechos, que acarició a través de la toalla. Sango comenzó a sentirse agitada, experimentando la totalidad de un evento nunca antes pensado.

Kagome le dejó la toalla y se puso de pie, para secarse a ella misma. Sango se secó lo más rápido que pudo y cuando terminó, jaló a Kagome de un brazo. Sin duda, comenzaba a entregarse a lo que sentía, y Kagome sabía lo mucho que podía transformarse su amiga en ese estado.

Sango jaló a Kagome para que ambas quedaran sentadas, una frente la otra. Los ojos de Sango se habían vuelto de fuego, pero, aunque su objetivo eran los labios de su amiga, se abalanzó a besar su cuello, insegura en realidad sobre cuáles serían las reglas de ese juego.

Kagome que aún guardaba algo de calma, al sentir la boca de Sango en su cuello soltó un pequeño gemido y tomó el rostro de su amiga, obligándola a mirarla a los ojos muy de cerca para que comprendiera que el deseo era mutuo y que no había reglas, tenía la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera.

Sango no dudó entonces en besar a Kagome. Al contacto, no pudo más que apresurarse, devorando sus labios. Kagome le respondió con pasión. Ese beso era revelador, explosivo. Los corazones de ambas se aceleraron a puntos críticos y Sango se separó un milímetro para respirar y con un movimiento rápido, arrojó hacia atrás a Kagome, obligándola a acostarse.

Kagome se sintió aún más excitada con ese gesto, que le recordaba lo audaz que sabía era su amiga en la cama. La exterminadora no perdió tiempo y se colocó sobre su amiga, tomó sus brazos y echó su peso sobre las muñecas de Kagome, para continuar besándola y al mismo tiempo, tenerla ahí como una presa inmóvil.

Sango seguía su instinto. Sin duda, la situación de estar así con otra mujer, le excitaba de manera diferente que en el caso de encontrarse con un cuerpo masculino. Por primera vez experimentaba de manera más libre y salvaje sus instintos de dominar durante una faena sexual.

La castaña rompió el beso de nuevo para respirar, enderezó su espalda y se dio unos segundos para observar la escena de tener a su amiga en esa posición, con ese rostro deseante. Sango recorrió con sus manos el rostro y los pechos de Kagome, deteniéndose ahí para rodearlos, tomar sus pezones entre sus dedos y apretar un poco.

Kagome dejó salir libremente sus gemidos de placer y sin prolongarlo más tomó con sus manos las caderas de Sango y ella misma comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo, queriendo juntar su sexo con el de su amiga.

Sango pasó una de sus piernas en medio de las piernas de su amiga y comenzó a frotarse contra ella. Ambas se movieron mientras gemían y Sango puso las manos de Kagome sobre sus senos. Kagome paró el vaivén para enderezarse y poder atacar los pechos de Sango.

Sango se colocó de nuevo alrededor de las caderas de su amiga y se echó hacia atrás, sosteniéndose con sus brazos, permitiéndole a Kagome no sólo acariciarla, sino besarla.

Kagome recorrió su lengua por uno de los pechos de Sango mientras con su mano acariciaba el otro. Su lengua juegueteó con el pezón y terminó succionando. La castaña moría de placer, sintiéndose cada vez más húmeda.

-Acuéstate - le dijo Kagome a su amiga y ella obedeció.

Kagome la besó y se recostó junto a ella, deslizando sus manos desde las rodillas de Sango hasta sus muslos. Sango abrió instintivamente las piernas, su sexo clamaba atención.

Kagome separó su dedo índice del medio para acariciar el exterior de la vulva de Sango, de arriba a abajo. Comenzó haciéndolo suave y después aumentó la presión, volviendo loca a la exterminadora. Entonces juntó un poco sus dedos para acariciar más al centro y sin esperar más, colocó el largo de sus dedos entre los pliegues de los labios vaginales de su amiga, acariciando de nuevo y provocando gritos en la chica.

Kagome se incorporó y bajó el rostro hasta el pubis de su amiga, y con su lengua saboreo aquellos pliegues florales, mientras su amiga sentía como toda la sangre del cuerpo se concentraba en esa zona y en su rostro, como buscando explotar.

La sacerdotisa lamió finalmente el clítoris, aumentando los gemidos y los latidos de Sango. Lo succionó mientras ella misma sentía su cuerpo tan excitado como el de su amiga. Kagome siguió con su lengua mientras introducía su dedo medio en la vagina de Sango. Sango abrió aún más las piernas y comenzó a mover las caderas, haciendo más lúdico el juego entre la lengua y el dedo de su amiga.

Kagome percibió que los gemidos y los movimientos aumentaban, así que flexionó hacia arriba su dedo en el interior de Sango y lamió con más rapidez el clítoris, entonces Sango tuvo uno de los orgasmos más fuertes desde el inicio de su vida sexual como casada.

Su cuerpo se convulsionaba y, contrario a lo que sucedía en el sexo con su esposo, la energía de la unión no bajaba progresivamente, sino que sentía perfectamente como Kagome, sudando, temblaba con deseo, lo que hizo que Sango continuará también excitada.

Sango se sentó y se recargó en la tienda, que en ese punto se encontraba pegada a un robusto árbol que servía como un muro y jaló de nuevo a su amiga de la muñeca para que quedara sentada sobre ella. Sango no dijo nada, pero deseaba tener y mirar a Kagome desde ese ángulo, frente a frente. Kagome se acercó con un poco de pena, pues su rostro estaba húmedo, sin embargo, a Sango no le importó, después de todo, era su propio cuerpo y el de su amiga lo que se mezclaba en ese ritual de un afecto nuevo.

Sango le hizo seña a Kagome para elevarse un poco y permitirle poner su mano entre las piernas de Kagome, tocando su sexo. Al primer contacto Kagome gimió y sus pezones se erectaron. Sango comenzó a acariciarla y Kagome también ayudó moviéndose hacía delante y hacía atrás para sentir de manera más completa la mano de Sango, entonces Sango se acomodó para introducir dos de sus dedos en Kagome.

La sacerdotisa se sentía explotar y se movió de tal forma que los dedos de Sango entraran y salieran de ella mientras su clítoris se frotaba contra el brazo de la exterminadora, un poco más arriba de la muñeca. Kagome tomó la otra mano de Sango y la invitó a tocarse a ella misma. Sango alcanzó a acariciar su clítoris, sintiendo un nuevo nivel de placer al tocarse tanto a ella como a su amiga.

Kagome jugueteo entonces con los pezones de Sango. Ambas gimieron y se movieron en una danza apasionada hasta que ambas, con algunos segundos de diferencia, llegaron al climax.

Ambas se detuvieron y se acomodaron, quedando abrazadas durante algunos minutos. Después se miraron y compartieron unas carcajadas cómplices. Kagome dio pequeños besos en la frente, mejillas y labios de su amiga mientras le proponía que fueran de nuevo a las termas.

Fueron de nuevo al agua, totalmente cansadas pero relajadas. Platicaron de cualquier cosa y siguieron riendo. Kagome le mencionó algunos datos interesantes a Sango: Que el sexo entre mujeres podía durar horas y horas y que el número de orgasmos también era ilimitado. Sango se mostraba entusiasmada al saber esas cosas.

Después de la limpieza y ya acostadas una frene a la otra, sonriéndose mutuamente, Kagome le prometió a Sango contarle poco a poco todo lo que sabía del tema y responder todas sus preguntas, y le reafirmó también que lo que había pasado no tenía que angustiarla ni tampoco tenía que cambiar lo que sentían por Inuyasha y Miroku.

Sango se puso algo seria. En principio, porque como una ráfaga se preguntó si en verdad nada cambiaría y por otro lado, porque tampoco quería que lo que acaba de pasar no se repitiera después.

-Pero… Kagome… ¿Regresaremos? -Preguntó Sango como esperando llegar a un acuerdo..

-Sí, regresaremos -le respondió Kagome con firmeza y una amplia sonrisa.

Entonces se quedaron dormidas. Olvidándose por lo que quedaba de la noche de todo lo que estaba fuera de la barrera.


End file.
